CreepyPastas- a day in the life
by Skulldoesminecraft
Summary: Join your favorite Creepypastas Jane, Sally and Toby along with some other friends as they go through daily life as a CreepyPasta. Rated M for blood and gore.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everybody my name is Skulldoesminecraft and I am back with another new story. I am thinking of a lot of these and I promise from now on I will try to get a new chapter for anything out at least once or twice a week. Now this is a story based on an RP I did on Minecraft on the server known as MCPZ ( ip is either mcdotmcpzdotnet or just mcpzdotnet. This will be another CreepyPasta fanfic and will feature the following CreepyPastas - Jane the Killer, Sally, Ticci Toby and two CreepyPastas created by Minecraft users known as Sparklygirl16 and CpSenpai, Sparklygirl16's is known as Clockwork and CpSenpai's is known as Dark, also I will be using a character called Kani in future chapters, I will also be adding a new CreepyPasta OC known as Jerome or as he has been nicknames by the other CreepyPastas Sub-Zero because of his Ice powers, he also carries a Kitana and an axe with him as his weapons. ( Disclaimer I do not own that name, rights for name belong to the company that created Mortal Kombat) The parings here will be Jane the Killer/Ticci Toby or Clockwork/Ticci Toby and Jerome/Sally. Oh yes and two more things, Sally is 18 in this not 8 and it is rated M more blood and gore. I hope you enjoy this first chapter, Murders**

 **Chapter 1- Murders**

It was an average night in the Mansion, with Toby walking around with his favorite axe in hand, Jerome humming Toreador March insanely and Clockwork talking to Jane. All was good in the home of the CreepyPastas. Toby walked around for a bit before deciding to go and kill a human. He announced

" I'm going to kill someone, anyone want to join me"?. Jerome instantly ran to him, as did Sally, Jane and Clockwork and they all replied " Yes" which caused Toby to laugh. Toby walked out the mansion with everyone else accompaining him. He laughed at the fence the humans thought would keep them out and jumped over it, the rest following. They all split up to kill someone and Jerome could be heard loudly humming Toreador March to startle his would-be victims. One man came out of his house angrily and said

" Do you mind shutting the hell up" which was a big mistake because Jerome turned around and smiled insanely and said

" Oh I'm sorry am I disturbing you? Well guess what buddy, I feel like playing a game. Do you want to join in"?. The man looked at him weirdly before trying to walk away, only to be stabbed in the arm with a Kitana. The man roared in pain and turned around to reveal Jerome looked at him with an insane glare. He said in a pained voice

" What the hell are you" to which Jerome smiled at and replied back with that same insane look

" We'll to put it nicely I would have to say I am your doom but that's not my catchphrase. So instead I'll say this" suddenly his eyes turned red and his smile widened

" I am Sub-Zero and you have just become as cold as ice" and with that he got out his axe and impaled the man in the head with it. Blood began shooting everywhere as the man died a painful death. The rest of the CreepyPastas including Dark watched him kill with amazement. Jerome pulled his axe out of the man's head and chunks of brain and skull came with it. Sally walked up to him and said

" That... Was... AMAZING. That was the most brutal and best kill I've ever seen". Jerome smiles genuinely but says nothing. Soon after Jerome's gruesome kill the others went and killed humans. Ticci Toby had found a women walking on the streets alone and laughed to himself. He hid his axe behind his back and laughed evilly aloud, causing the women to turn back and look at him. The women looked scared which caused Toby to smile. He said in a evil voice

" Are you afraid of little old me? Well then I guess it's time for you to DIE" and he pulls out his axe and advances on the women. She tries to run but fails and is about to be killed as Toby said

" Ticci Ticci you're days are up". Jane saw the whole thing and thought to herself

" Oh my god he is amazing". Toby impales the women with his axe, kill her in an instant with blood spewing out of her. He removed the axe expertly and got it out without any blood on it. Jane walked away smiling to herself.

However whilst they were doing that Jerome was knocked out, captured by the cops and put in a jail cell without his axe or Kitana. The others had started to leave without noticing he was gone. He awoke in the cell and realised where he was and growled in anger. He shouted in a demonic voice

" LET...ME...OOOOOOOUUUUUUUUUUTTTTT" however the cops weren't scared and did nothing, but that didn't stop Sally from hearing it. She thinks to herself

" That was Jerome, oh no" and quickly runs to the police station as Dark said

" Leave him, he should go to prison to learn his lesson" but her words were ignored and she sighed and walked back to the Mansion. Sally walked into the police station and killed all the guards to hear Jerome screaming bloody murder. She quickly opened the cell and let him out. A guard managed to shoot Sally and she went down in pain, causing Jerome to use his ice powers to freeze the guard and whisper in a voice full of rate

" Trust me I'm not a hero, my body temperature is Sub-Zero" and smashed the frozen cop, chunks of frozen bone, blood and organs flying everywhere. He then said

" Don't plat with icecles or it'll get you killed". He grabbed his weapons, seethed them and walked over to see Sally moaning in pain. He looked sympathetic and picked her up, carrying her carefully back to the Mansion. She weakly smiled at him and said in a voice that was barely a whisper

" J-J-Jerome, if I d-die" she was cut off by Jerome saying

" Not gonna happen" and walks faster but carries her firmly and gently in his grip. Sally shushed him and continued

" If I d-die then I w-wanted to say that" she faltered for a second before saying

" I-I-I love y-y-you". Jerome laughed in happiness and replied

" Oh you've no idea how long I've wanted to hears those words from you. My dearest Sally, I love you too" and he pulled her close and they shared a kiss. They arrived at the mansion as a couple. Jerome ran to Dark's room and knocked on her door urgently. She opened it and said

" What do you want"?. Jerome looked down at Sally in his arms and expected her to help but she said

" Not my problem" and closed her door again. Jerome got angry and put Sally down and got out his Kitana and Axe. He burst through Dark's doors with eyes red with anger. He said in a twisted and warped voice

" YOU WILL HELP SALLY OR I WILL PERSONALLY ENSURE YOUR DEATH". Dark looked unimpressed and didn't respond which only made Jerome angrier. His body was starting to engulf itself in ice and his eyes had turned a pure black. He said in a thousand voices at once

" IF YOU DO NOT HELP ME THEN I WILL ENSURE THE REMAINDER OF YOU LIFE ARE A LIVING HELL". Dark realised she was in trouble and pushed past him. She walked up to Sally whom was almost unconcious and healed the bullet wound. Sally sighed in relif and got up. Once Jerome saw her he almost instantly calmed down. He walked away with a small nod of thanks to Dark and a smile towards Sally, who smiled back. They all went to bed after a few hours of goofing around.

Jerome was asleep having a Nightmare and was thrashing and turning. He woke up screaming, causing everyone to rush to his room. Sally ran over to him and wrapper her arms around him, tryin to calm him down. His eyes wildly looked around the room as Sally whispered soothingly

" It's ok Jerome, shh, you're fine, it was just a nightmare". Jerome finally calms down and says

" Apologies for waking you all, I don't know what came over me". Clockwork, Jane and Toby forgave him but Dark was still mad about ealier and walked away without responding to him. The other three left the room and soon it was only Jerome and Sally. She was about to leave when Jerome grabbed her hand and whispered

" Please... Stay" he looked scared so Sally nodded and sat next to him on his bed. They snuggled up together and Jerome kissed Sally's cheek and whispered in her ear

" You are such a good CreepyPasta Sally, kills amazingly and is kind to her friends" he smiles at her and she blushes at the compliment. They get closer together and lay down on the bed. They soon fell asleep on each others arms.

The next day when everyone woke up they went in to check on Jerome, except Dark, and saw Sally and Jerome asleep together. Jane smiled at the cute site and left without a word. Clockwork thought to herself

" I wish I could have that with Toby" and she walked off. Toby left last and thought

" I wonder what it's like to have a girlfriend". They sat in the dining room and waited for the couple to wake up.

Sally was the first out of the newly formed pair to wake up and she found Jerome pressed up against her body. She smiled and thought to herself

" he is so cute when he is asleep". Soon after that thought Jerome woke up and rubbed his eyes, seeing Sally smiling at him and smiled back. They got up together and held each others hands, walking down the stairs and into the dining room. They sat down next to each other and held their hands under the table. Dark walked in and looked unamused as always and sat down isolated from everyone else. Toby sat next to Jane and Clockwork and they both looked happy. Jerome heard knocking on the door and said

" I'll be back" and went to answer the door. Sally didn't say anything because she knew he would be fine. Jerome opened the door to reveal a basket with six kittens, no older then five weeks inside. He prepared his ice powers when Sally came to the door with him and saw what he was about to do and stopped him. He looked at her confused and she said

" We can't just kill these poor defenceless kittens. We have to take care of them". Jerome nodded and examined them all, they seemed to be the same breed except for one which was a beautiful mis between a Russian Blu and a Tabby kitten. He made sir he didn't freeze her before holding his hand out to her. She looked up at it curiously and sniffed at it before starting to lick it. Sally smiled at the kittens reaction and knew that it had claimed Jerome for it's master. The small kitten got up on wobbly legs and let out an adorable little meow. Jerome smiled happily as it slowly walked over to his legs and began purring at his feet. She meowed again and looked up at Jerome expectantly. Jerome picked her up and held her in his hands. The kitten purred in his hands and curled up into a ball before going to sleep. Jerome chuckled at it's adorableness and decided to keep it. Sally also had a kitten in her hands and was slowly stroking it. Jerome help the kitten in one hand and used the other to bring the basket with the four remaining kittens inside. The other four were talking when Sally and Jerome walked in with the kittens. Clockwork and Jane awwed at the kittens and went up to stroke one of them. Soon they both had a kitten in their hands and were staring at their adorableness. Toby came up and saw the two remaining kittens and slowly put his hand in the basket, causing on of them to wake up and yawn. This made even Toby aww and picked it up. Jerome brought the basket over to where Dark was and set it next to her. She looked inside and saw the last kitten meowing in panic. She knew it was confused and carefully calmed it down with shushing sounds and stroking it's fur. It looked up at her and tried to climb out of the basket. When it couldn't climb out it meowed at her again, making her smile at it's cuteness as she helped it out of the basket. Jerome's kitten was now on the ground walking around. She fell over and gave a yelp. Jerome smiled down at it and helped it back on it's feet. He said aloud

" I think I'll call you Alice because you like to explore". They let the kittens run loose in the mansion for a bit to learn how to walk better. Jerome and Sally sat down in the living room and snuggled together again. Sally giggled and kissed Jerome's lips and he kissed back. They pulled apart and Sally said

" Hey wanna go kill someone"? Jerome smiled evilly and nodded. He grabbed his sword and axe, whereas Sally waited at the door for him. Jerome walked down the stairs and found his newly christened kitten Alice trying to climb the stairs. He smiled at her and carried her up the stairs and set her down. He went back down them with a smile on his face. Together Sally and Jerome walked to the city and jumped over the fence, going on a massive killing spree together.

Meanwhile back at the mansion Dark found Jerome's kitten sleeping on the floor and thought to herself

" This if for threatening me" and killed the kitten without a second thought. Jerome and Sally returned to the Mansion after a few hours and Jerome went upstairs to find his cat dead on the floor. His one true friend other then Sally was dead and he knew who to blame. His eyes went pure black for the second time and his body engulfed itself in ice. He screamed in pure rage and burst through Dark's room door, holding his Kitana at her neck before she could react. Dark looked at him emotionless and said

" So you saw my little gift did you"?. Jerome growled in anger and said

" Shut up Dark, I've had enough of you" and he throws his axe at her kitten without any remorse, killing it instantly. He held the sword at her neck and said in a low and threatening voice

" Give me one good reason why I shouldn't kill you now"? Dark didn't respond to the question which gave Jerome the answer he needed. He walked out of the room to find Sally crying over his kitten. The ice around his body disappears and his eyes goes back to normal as he sees this and quickly runs over to her. She looked up at him with sorrow in her eyes. Jerome hugged her and said

" We will give her a proper burial". Sally nodded sadly and still had tears in her eyes as she walked to her room. Jerome walked into his room and started crying silently over the death of his newfound friend. He sat like that for a few minutes before he was unable to control himself and started crying louder. Sally heard his cries and walked over to his room and knocked. He went up and opened the doo, knowing it was Sally. Sally came in and hugged Jerome close to her. Jerome was too devastated to do anything and couldn't hug back. Sally left him go and he just walked over to his bed, sat down and cried even more over the death of his beautiful cat. Dark overheard his crying and started to feel bad, having resurrected her cat she decided to do the same to Jerome's despite her hatred for him. She brought the Russian Blue/Tabby cat back to life and teleported her into Jerome's room, along with his axe.

Jerome heard a faint meow from behind him and turned around. What he saw made him practically explode with joy. His kitten was back and more adorable then ever. He picked his cat Alice and became to stroke her softly. Sally smiled and Jerome said

" There is that beautiful smile I know and love". Sally blushed a little and together they slept in his room along with their cats.

 **I hope you enjoyed this first chapter because I enjoyed writing it. If you did make sure to tell me so on a review because it really helps. Also make sure to check out my other stuff like my ongoing series Zalgo's Disease. Thanks for reading, you guys are the best an I will see you in the next chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2-Jerome's Demons

**Hello everybody my name is Skulldoesminecraft and I am back with another chapter of CreepyPasta- a day in the life. Now I am trying to keep my promise to get a chapter a week and I am spending my week nights and weekends writing out stories. I meant it when I said I would try but I am losing inspiration. Before the chapter starts I wanted to mention one last thing, the final character I mentioned Kani was created by Carbonni. Anyway now is not the time to discuss this, on with the next chapter Jerome's Demons**

 **Chapter 2- Jerome's Demons**

Toby was minding his own business, swinging around his axe without a care in the world when someone bumbed into him. He looked to see Jane rushing off muttering a quick " Sorry" before rushing into the mansion. Toby thought this was weird but soon forgot about it. He walked over to the town and decided to kill some people.

When he arrived at the town however he found Jerome and Sally killing a family. He smiled at their ruthlessness and saw a young attractive women walking away from him. He smiled and got out his axe. He advanced towards the girl and was about to stab her with the axe when she whirled around and put scissors to his throat. Jerome and Sally saw what was happening and quickly ran towards the two. Toby saw it was Dark he was trying to kill and looked a little surprised. Jerome looked at Dark and said

" Put the scissors down and let him go Dark". Dark growled and replied saying

" Why should I? He attacked first". Suddenly Clockwork appeared behind Sally and Jerome and said

" Dark, release him please". Dark sighed in anger and let him go. Clockwork nodded her thanks but Dark just walked away. Toby looked towards the place Dark was and just stared. Clockwork left again and went to kill someone. However during this time Sally was captured by the cops and taken to the station. Toby noticed and instantly went to Jerome for help, knowing he wouldn't be able to take all the cops on at once. Jerome's eyes turned black and his body engulfed itself in ice and he said in a angry tone

" Let's go kill these bastards". Toby nodded and together they entered the police station and killed all the cops that were inside it. Jerome ran to the cell Sally was in and found her about to be raped by her inmate. He broke open the door, ran over to Sally's would be rapist and proceeded to chop his body in half. Blood spewed everywhere as the two parts collapsed and Jerome picked Sally up and nodded towards Toby. They left the station and got back to the mansion, where Jerome took Sally to her room and lay her to sleep on her bed. He was about to leave when he heard a faint " Jerome" and turned around to see Sally awake. She weakly said

" S-Stay with me, p-please". Jerome smiled and nodded his head, laying his Katana and axe on the ground and snuggling up with her. Sally fell asleep and Jerome soon followed.

Meanwhile Toby was already asleep but was having a nightmare and was screaming Jane's name. Jane woke from her sleep and heard Toby practically screaming her name and she quickly ran into his room and got near him. She tried to sooth Toby by whispering

" Shh it's ok, you're alright Toby, shh, shh" Toby woke up screaming at the top of his lungs, which woke everyone else up. They stood outside Toby's room and checked to see if he was alright. Toby looked wildly from side to side whilst Jane still tried to calm him. Toby finally calmed down and everyone left. Toby recomposed himself and thanked Jane for calming him down. Jane left without another word. Toby feel asleep again only this time he slept much more peacefully.

The next day when everybody had gotten up they noticed Dark acting suspicious, even more so then usual. Jerome watched her leave the mansion and thought to himself

" What is she doing" and decided to follow her. Whilst he was however he heard a voice in his head say

" You will join me, you have no choice". Jerome instantly knew who it was and tried to resist him. It was an ongoing battle for a while, neither side winning of gaining any ground but eventually the other being won and took over Jerome's mind. Jerome's eyes turned black and he got out his Katana and axe. He walked back over to the mansion and prepared to attack.

Sally and Jane were walking side by side and talking as they saw Jerome enter the mansion again with his eyes black. Sally looked at Jerome with a look on confusion of her face as he slowly advanced on them, katana and axe held threateningly. Sally and Jane slowly backed away as his smile became wider. Suddenly it faultered and he managed to say

" R-R-Run" before he started running towards them. They didn't need to be told twice and ran up to Toby's room. Jane banged on his door and shouted

" JEROME'S GONE INSANE, LET US IN TOBY" and he did just that. He pulled them inside his room and locked the door. After he had locked it he turned to them with his head tilted in a questioning way. Sally calmed down and said

" I don't know what happened, he came into the mansion with his weapons out and his eyes black and then told us to run and chased us". Toby nodded and grabbed his axe, preparing for a fight just as Jerome's axe smashed through the door. Toby said in a unnervingly calm voice

" Jerome! I know you wouldn't do something like this, please let us help you". Jerome suddenly stopped trying to get through the door and started shaking. He said in an altered demonic voice

" I will not harm my friends... EVER" and broke free of his father's control. He collapsed and groaned in pain, his eyes the normal colour again. Sally cautiously walked over to him and said

" Jer-Jerome, are you alright"?. He looked around, saw the weapons in his hands, threw them down and ran to his room. They heard a door slam and Sally looked at Jane with a worried look on her face. Jane nodded her head and Sally walked over to Jerome's room with his Katana and axe in her hands. She put the axe down and knocked on the door and said

" Jerome? I have your weapons for you". She heard near silent crying but crying nevertheless, she slowly opened the door to find him almost silently crying on his bed. She got the axe, put the two weapons down, walked over to him and wrapped her arms around him. He didn't look up but instantly knew who it was but couldn't control his emotions and continued crying. Sally wrapped her arms around him tighter and said in a soothing voice

" Shh, it's ok! You didn't hurt anyone, come on, shh". It took a while but he finally calmed down and Sally made to leave but Jerome grabbed her hand and said quietly

" Please stay for a bit longer, I-I don't want to be left alone yet". Sally smiled, nodded and sat down on his bed. Jerome looked at her with a sad expression and said

" I don't want to be the cause if you death, or Toby's, or Jane's, or Clockworks or even Dark's, if this happens again and the only way to stop me is to kill me, I demand that you kill me without hesitation". Sally looked shocked and quickly shook her head and said

" No, absolutely not! I refuse to kill the one I love". Jerome smiled at her for being so caring but said in a serious tone

" If not you then Dark or Clockwork because I refuse to be the architect of you death". Sally smiled sadly and replied with

" It will never come to that so why are you worrying". Jerome knew in his heart that that day would be coming very soon but said nothing as he wrapped his arms around her and leaned in for a kiss on the lips. Together they lay in Jerome's bedroom, kissing and snuggling together unti they fell asleep.

The next morning Jerome awoke to find Sally next to him and smiled. He kissed her forehead and said

" Time to wake up beautiful, the others are probably waiting". Sally stored but didn't wake up. Jerome's face turned into a grin and he said

" If that's how you wanna be then fine" and began tickling her. She woke up laughing and said

" S-S-Stop J-Jerome" but could barely speak through all the laughing. Jerome stopped after a while and allowed her to breath. She giggled, pushed him off the bed and ran out of his room. Jerome chuckled at her childish behaviour and soon followed, but not before grabbing his two favorite weapons on his way out. He followed her down to the Dining area nearly everyone had began eating human flesh. This caused Jerome to wrinkle his nose in disgust and went to the fridge to see of there was anything other then flesh. There wasn't. Jerome sighed and said

" I'm going to get some steak or something from the town and possibly kill a few people, anyone want to join"?. The only one that got up was Toby and he said "I'll go with you" and soon they were off. Together they jumped the fence and ran over to the shops in the town and stole some food from it. However on their way back they were caught by some cops and dragged into the station and thrown into the cells. Jerome allowed his eyes to turn pitch black and he growled at the cops. Toby screamed in rage and started bashing on the prison cell door, demanding to be released.

Meanwhile at the mansion Sally, Jane and Clockwork noticed Jerome and Toby were missing and walked over to the city. They instantly heard their shouts of anger and ran over to the cops station with their weapons ready. They ran in and began killing cops left right and centre. Pretty soon it was just the prisoners and Sally ran over to Jerome's cell and opened it. She handed him his weapons and smiled at him. He smiled back and went in to hug her but the inmates started laughing and jeering, causing Jerome to go on a rampage and kill all of them. For the final one however he said

" Are you scared of little old me? Don't worry little man, I won't hurt you... Much and with that he used his axe to smash through his skull and brain and used hi Katana to stab through the heart. Before the man died Jerome said

" Shame you don't know how to play with ice properly, you might've survived if you did". He watched as the man died and ripped the axe out of the corpses head, yanking out bits of brain and skull too. He pulled the Katana out but the only thing in it was blood. Jane came down with Toby right behind her and Sally tossed him his weapon. He caught it with ease and together the four CreepyPastas walked back to the mansion, where they hung out for the rest of the day.

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter of CreepyPasta- a day in the life. If you did make sure to leave a review and tell me so and if you're feeling like it why not go check out my other stories too. Thanks for reading, you guys are awesome and I will see you in the next chapter.**


End file.
